


Life of the Party

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: On the Hunt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Kinks, Monster of the Week, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Sex Curse, Trigger Warnings, Vaginal Sex, Violence, monster hunting, season 6, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dean gets picked up at a bar in Daytona Beach, FL during spring break, while on a hunt.  Can he and Sam find the monster they are hunting, and contend with the young woman who always seems to be there?





	1. Spring Break

Dean and Sam were sitting at a high top table at a local bar, they both had a drinks and had ordered their food. Sam was patiently taking in all the surroundings in the bar. It was small, but that was normal for this town in Florida. It was the week of spring break for several of the local colleges and therefore there were a lot of hot scantily clad women in their early twenties. Since he had lost his soul in Hell he found he was more apt to appreciate women with less clothing. Especially if they were willing to grind their body against anything with a pulse… and that was suspect in some of them.  
Dean took a long swig of his cold beer, he hated this scene. They were playing awful music and he still didn’t trust Sam fully. The girls were nice to look at but he was still sad about everything that had happened with Lisa. They were hunting… something that liked these kinds of scenes, but they had no idea what it was. They didn’t know what it looked like or when it came out to hunt, it seemed to not have any preference on what it hunted, it took anyone. They were so far in over their heads, but they needed to find it. Five people had gone missing in the last two weeks of spring break. Dean wasn’t sure what drove these college kids to come here for spring break but Daytona Beach was close by and he supposed that was nice. Dean put his drink down and Sam gave him a look as a woman about twenty five walked over to their table. She had on a little more clothes than her other college look-a-likes. She had plum red hair, amazing posture, a black skirt and a pale blue shirt that made her eyes look like a storm front. She smiled at Dean with cherry red lips, and walked right up to him. Ignoring Sam, she put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“So, uh, you come here often?” She giggled at her own comment, and Dean decided that she had way too much to drink. “Why don’t you buy a pretty girl a drink, slick?” She smiled again, in a pretty way, one she probably used on college boys to get them to do whatever they want.  
“I bet you’ve never bought a drink for yourself ever, right sweetheart?” Dean winked at her, and went to flag down the waitress, when he saw her walking over with a tray that had a several shots on it. He glanced over at Sam, who gave him a thumbs up then walked away.  
“I bought one when I turned twenty one.” The woman said right next to his ear, in a breathy voice. She smelled amazing, like some kind of tropical paradise that had no clothes and strong cool drinks. She pulled away from him, and took two of the shot glasses, handing him one. “To new friends.” She said as she held up her glass. Dean lifted his swallowing stiffly at the look in her eyes.  
“Cheers.” He responded, then they both downed their drinks.  
“So… what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a crappy place like this?” Dean asked her giving her a cheeky smile.  
“Looking for a good time. Wanna get out of here?” She had started to slur her words a little at the end but Dean didn’t mind.  
“Definitely.” Dean said in a breathy rush. He put his arm around her waist, and led the way out to the Impala. He opened the door, and helped her into the car, then got in on his side. “Do you have a place in mind?” Dean asked her, not wanting the chance of Sam walking in on them. She gave him directions to a motel that wasn’t too far of a drive.  
They got out of the car and the woman led the way to her room. She unlocked the door, and Dean followed her in, hitting the light switch and closing the door behind him.  
He faced the woman that had brought him back to the motel and grabbed her waist to pull her in to a devastating kiss. His hands ran through her silky plum hair, then grazed down her back to her ass and picked her up. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him in a stunning hurry, then gripped his hair very tightly. He groaned into her mouth. He carried her over to one of the beds and he fell on top of her gently though so not to crush her. Dean got his hands under her shirt and slipped it up over her head breaking the kiss only momentarily. She grabbed his shirt and proceed to do the same thing, roughly bunching the shirt up to get it off of him. She sat up as he pulled away while taking the shirt off. Then she pushed him, across the room to the other side where the second bed was. She got up and pounced on top of him, kissing him in a bruising rough fashion as she undid his pants with deft hands, slipping them into his pants and grabbing his length harshly.  
_So she wanted to play rough,_ Dean thought to himself. He flipped them over on the bed and snaked his hands up her legs to reach under her skirt. He had meant to pull her panties off, but when his hands reached the apex between her legs he realized that she was commando. He groaned again with intense pleasure. “Sweetheart, I think you were made for me.”  
“Less talking, do your fingers know what they are doing?” She teased him with her words and rolled her hips so that her wet center was grazed by his fingers, and she let out a husky breath. Dean decided not to answer her with words, and instead slammed two fingers into her warmth without warning. She let out a gasp at the sudden invasion, and then he crooked his fingers expertly. He continued on making her cum, before she pushed him again, and he lost his footing before hitting his back on the other bed. Dean slipped his remaining clothing off, and the woman, came back over mounting him. He grabbed her hips and she grabbed his hard length, lining him up with her opening. She gave him a hard squeeze that made him buck his hips, but with her hand still around him, he was unable to get any more than the tip into her heat. She was dripping wet and her eyes looked like the beginning of a thunderstorm. She moved her legs to pin his legs down at the thigh, then letting go of his cock grabbed his hands by the wrists and held them up over his head. She allowed herself to slowly sink onto his length at an agonizingly slow pace that made Dean want to buck up his hips. When he was finally all the way inside of her, she took a deep breath, then lifted so that he was removed all the way to the tip and slammed back down on him fast. Dean hissed at the movement then groaned and threw his head back against the bed as she rocked them both to a climax that left stars behind Dean’s eyes.


	2. The Ice Factory

When Dean woke up, he was alone. The pillow still had the tropical smell that he associated with… He realized that he had never gotten her name. He saw a note on the pillow that was next to him, so he grabbed it and read it.  
 _Dear lover,_  
 _Last night was fun, take your time getting ready, and feel free to use the soap from the hotel for a shower. Sorry I had to run out on you this morning but something came up, please don’t be here when I get back._  
 _A.N._  
Something else had come up… Dean thought that was odd for a college student on spring break to have very important plans, but whatever. He hated the morning after with a one-nighter, it was always awkward. Dean cleaned up, and called Sam.  
“Hey, there you are. How was last night?” Sam asked. “Anyway, I found us a lead. There is a party going on tonight, one of the coeds told me about. Anyway I guess it’s gonna be at this old Ice Plant. They have all kinds of parties that happen there.”  
“Dude… slow down. I haven’t even had coffee yet, and we are talking about going on another bender party? We don’t even know what we are looking for.” That pissed Dean off more than anything, they knew something was happening, but they didn’t know what it was, for all they knew this party might not have anything to do with it.  
“Yeah, I know we don’t but I’m pretty sure that it, whatever it is, is a party animal. Everyone that has gone missing was last seen by their friends living it up at one of these college parties. Come on, man, if nothing else… maybe that hot redhead from last night will be there.” Sam sounded almost as excited about her as he did about the case. Dean was sure there was something weird going on with him but just didn’t know fully what it was.  
“Yea, all right. What time does it start? We should get there early to scout it out. Meet me at the waffle house on 44.” Dean said.  
“Dude, no car… I had to walk home last night. Come pick me up.”  
After Dean had picked up Sam and they had some breakfast, they drove to the Ice Plant. It definitely looked abandoned, other than one car that was sitting nearby. Dean admired the car briefly, it was a 1970 burgundy red Chevell SS. Then they went to the front door packing only the heat they carried on them. They didn’t want to startle some coed that was here early setting up. Plus they weren’t sure what would actually work.  
“Man, this place is huge,” Sam sighed frustrated. “Let’s split up. Call me if you find something, otherwise I’ll meet you back at the car in thirty minutes.” Sam walked away holding his flashlight.  
Dean had been wandering the halls of the Ice Plant for about ten minutes after Sam had split of, when he heard something get knocked over and saw a dark shape scurry away before he got the flashlight over to it. That’s not suspicious at all. He thought to himself. He was reaching behind his back to grab his gun when something grabbed his arm and pulled back. He shifted his footing to not fall down, and groaned from the pain. While his footing was off, he felt something reach around his face and grab under his chin, pulling his head back. Whoever it was, knocked his flashlight out of his hand as they pushed his knee out at an odd angle, and he fell down hard on his back. He rolled away quickly and stood up and pulled his gun. He turned around in a circle trying to find his assailant, when he was jumped, literally. They landed on his shoulders with their legs wrapped around his neck and dangling adeptly at his back. He dropped his gun in his surprise, but took advantage of not holding a weapon, by grabbing the person’s hips. He felt something sharp and curved come down and impale in his shoulder. He howled in pain, and slammed the person down back first. The woman who had been attacking him let out a yelp as her back hit the hard ground with a thud. In the dim light of the flashlight, Dean could almost see the woman, but could see her enough to know it was the woman that he had slept with last night. He reached to his shoulder, and pulled out the metal item that was stuck there. It was a blade that was curved in the shape of a C with a single loop to stick a finger through. To Dean’s dismay he found the weapon to have been made specifically for someone, because his finger and hand didn’t fit right on the weapon. He tossed it away with a clatter. The woman on the ground, rolled up to an awkward looking kneel, an elbow on one knee palm up, while the other hand rested against the same elbow, holding a second of the knives.  
“Hold up, sweet…” He was interrupted, as the woman stood and launched herself at him. He put his arms up to catch her from the way that she had jumped at him last time, but the grab he had planned was ineffective, because of her angle. She got one leg behind his head, and the other in front of his chest, toppling him over with her knee in his chest. “What the hell!” He shouted as he fell backwards. Then her heard a yelp and felt the pressure on his chest lessen and heard the gunshot, as Sam fired a round into her back.


	3. Intense

“Dude!! What the Hell! Help me stop the bleeding.” Dean had caught the woman as she started to go down from on top of him. He couldn’t believe that Sam had just shot her… in the back, no warning. That was so not like him.  
“I was saving your life, Dean. Besides, I made sure not to shoot anything important.” Sam came over and pulled a towel out of his backpack. “So have we found the monster?”  
“No!! Sam, we have not found the monster. This is the girl from the bar the other night.”  
“The college student that you hooked up with, last night? Man, this girl just totally kicked your ass. Why? You didn’t ditch her this morning before she woke up did you?” Sam asked suspiciously. She had tears falling down her cheeks, as she was looking from one man to the other.  
“No, dude. It was the other way around. I woke up this morning and she had managed to ditch me. She left a note saying not to be there when she got back. I never even heard her move this morning.” They wrapped her shoulder up with the towel, then Dean picked her up. She blinked hard and sucked in air at the movement. “I’m gonna take her out to the Impala. Go check out that Chevell, I think it might be hers, see if you can find anything, like her name or where she is from.”  
“You didn’t even find out her name? Come on man that should have been a major red flag. What girls aren’t dying to tell you their name?” Sam had a point Dean realized. He should have realized that this chic wasn’t an ordinary horney college student. She had been rough, and dominate, and quiet. These of course were all turn-ons for Dean and he hadn’t stopped to think twice about any of them. He put the woman in the Impala, and reached into her pocket, finding the keys for a car. “Hey Sam.” He called to his brother, and tossed the keys at him. He looked down to see she had passed out. “I’m taking her back to the motel. Meet us there with the car.” Sam nodded then unlocked the car to do some snooping.  
Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, when the woman in the passenger seat stirred. “Oh good, you can walk inside. It’ll look less suspicious then me carrying you into the room.” She blinked fast several times apparently trying to clear her vision, but nodded her head at his statement. Dean walked around to the other side of the Impala, opened her door then wrapped one arm around her waist to help her into the motel room.  
“I’m Dean by the way, since you never asked my name last night, and we are meeting for a second time in a row I think we should be on a first name basis. So what’s your name?” Dean set her down gently on his bed then went to get a bottle of alcohol and some clean bandages for her shoulder.  
“I’m Andie. That other man, Sam? Is he your partner, or maybe your boyfriend?” She asked him.  
“What?! No, totally straight here. He’s my brother, we work together. My boyfriend, seriously??? Don’t you remember the sex that we had last night?” Dean was utterly baffled by the suggestion from a woman that he had fucked only the night before, that he might have a boyfriend.  
“I kissed a girl an hour before we left the bar last night, as for the sex… I might need to be reminded.” She flashed him a dangerous smile, as she used her good arm to push her hair out of her face and to the side. “Will you help me?” She seemed to choke on the words as she asked for his help, and motioned to her shirt. “I don’t think that I can take it off by myself.”  
Dean came over and knelt in front of her. He grabbed the hem of her shirt delicately, trying not to touch her skin underneath. “So what kind of a name is Andie? You didn’t use to be a dude or something right?” She laughed at the comment, and his finger which had been rolling up her shirt brushed her breasts through her lacy bra. He inhaled a deep breath at the contact, then groaned when she produced a knife at his throat. “Hey, sweetheart, I’m just trying to help. It was an accident. Why don’t you put the knife down?”   
Andie looked into Dean’s eyes, hers were dark thunder clouds like they had been last night when she had pushed him on the bed, and Dean swallowed hard. She turned the knife slowly so that the flat part of the blade was against his skin. Andie slid the knife slowly down the front of his shirt, and Dean tried to hold has still as possible. It was hard for him to deny the fact that being in such a compromising position with her was making him ache to take her. Her stare was intense and he felt like if he even breathed she might turn that knife on him and kill him. She was as dangerous as Sam and he were, and that made him nervous and hard at the same time. Andie’s gaze followed the knife as it trailed down his chest and when she noticed the undeniable presence of his arousal, she gasped slightly. The movement of her breath caused his fingers to brush against her breasts again and he was reminded that he was still holding her shirt up halfway.   
“Andie…” He had decided to take the risk of speaking, but it didn’t turn out the way he expected. His sentence was interrupted by Andie slipping the knife under his shirt turning it sharp side up and slicing clean threw his shirt. She did not cut him, but he grunted at the force of her cutting through his shirt. “What the Hell…” Again he was interrupted as she brought her lips to his, the cool edge of the knife still between them. Dean let go of her shirt, placed one hand on her wrist that was holding the knife and grabbed her hip with the other. He pushed her arm away from him so that the knife was away from his skin, and pulled Andie onto his lap, letting himself fall from his kneeling position to his ass. He kissed her deeply, trying to get the upper hand in the fight that their tongues were having, and resorted to dirty tricks to win by squeezing her hip and pushing his groin against her. Andie groaned, giving him access to have his way with her mouth. “I shouldn’t want you, but I just can’t help myself from remembering that look on your face from last night when my cock had you full and gasping.” Andie moaned rubbing her heat against his groin. “God, Andie you do that anymore and I’ll have to take you right now.” Dean wasn’t sure if his words were actually understandable. His voice was think and horse from lust.  
“I’d like to see you try, Cowboy.” Andie was practically purring as she said it. Keeping his hands where they were Dean flipped them over, so that he was kneeling between Andie’s knees. The hand that was holding the knife was now out stretched to their side, and Dean’s hand on her hip helped him to hold her up at an amiable angle. He ground his groin against her jeans groaning at the feel of her warmth. Dean let go of her and pulled his shirt off, then reached down and helped Andie out of her shirt. When he turned back to face Andie, she had the knife back up near his face. “Stand up.” Andie’s eyes were in full storm mode, and when Dean stood up her eyes flashed mischievously. She stood next, graceful despite her wound. Still holding the knife threateningly, she said, “Take off your pants.” Dean could tell that this was making her hot, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly parted in a light pant, which he thought was so fucking hot. He did as she said, then stood there in his naked glory waiting for her next instruction. He wasn’t used to the woman taking control like Andie did, but she was still holding the knife and he wasn’t sure that she wasn’t going to use it.  
“Come and take my pants off.” She licked her lips after she spoke, and he did what she asked. He stood in front of her, put his hand on the button of her pants and popped it open. He lifted his hands and slide them down her sides to under her pants, and slide them down. Andie stepped out of her shorts, kicking them off to the side, then took a few steps back so she sat on the bed. She motioned for him to come closer to her. When he was standing a breath away from her and between her legs, she reached up, and made him lower himself to her level. He was kneeling between her legs, and could smell her damp sex, it was the same coveted tropical smell from last night that he remember so well.  
“Now what?” He asked his voice gravely and short of breath.  
“Now, you eat me…” Her voice was almost non-existent from her arousal. Dean licked his lips in anticipation. He hoped she tasted as sweet as she smelled. He couldn’t wait, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and dove into her with his mouth. Devouring her wet sex was everything he thought it would be and more. It was like eating a mango in the hottest sun on the beach. Andie moaned as his tongue made long sweeps on her sex and she threw her head back when he hooked a finger inside her like the night before.   
As much as Dean didn’t want to stop eating the Ambrosia that was her pussy, he knew this was the opportunity to change the tables, and if he didn’t try to take it, Andie would never respect him. He reached out with his hand and wrestled the knife from her hand. She pulled herself backwards on the bed at the sudden change in their relationship. “I’m not going to threaten you, Andie. But I can’t take another second of not having my cock inside of you. So if you want me, spread your legs, otherwise, let’s stop now.” She seemed to think for an eternity, and Dean was sure that she was going to tell him to piss off, when she spread her legs, seductively thrusting her breasts up like an offering. He moved over her on the bed, and slid the flat edge of her knife over the calf and thigh of one of her legs. She squirmed from the cool metal, Dean threw the knife across the room with a clatter. He was kneeling between her knees on the bed, “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Her eyes locked on his, the intense grey of her eyes depthless, Dean could get lost in their depth, but instead, he lost himself in the velvety tightness of her hot sex. She was so tight, it almost hurt. “You gotta relax sweetheart.” He groaned, he wanted to feel her deeper but he was too big to fit while she was so uptight. “It’s okay to let someone else be in control… I won’t let anything bad happen to you Andie.” He felt and saw her relax at his words, and he sank the rest of the way into her sheath. It was amazing. He felt like he had the first time, like she was made for him. He fit perfectly in her this way. He couldn’t think anymore, he needed to move or he was going to go crazy. “Are you okay? Andie, look at me.” She opened her eyes and looked at him with so much passion that his hips buck into her. She moaned his name at the motion, and he took that as a good thing, rolling his hips against her, feeling her rise to meet his movements. He lost track of everything, fucking her like this was glorious and nothing else matter. He felt her body clench and knew she was getting close. He changed his angle to hit a better spot, and she gasped clinging to him, her hands tangling in his hair. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Come for me. Let me see you, you are so gorgeous when I make you come.” She threw her head back and let the orgasm take her, squeezing him to a white hot explosion that made his ears ring. “That was amazing.”  
Dean heard the engine of a car pull into the motel parking lot outside their door. Oh shit.  
“That’s my car…” Andie said, quickly.


	4. Encantado

Dean and Andie scrambled out of the tangle of bed sheets, and searched for their clothes. That’s when Dean remembered his shirt was sliced up the front. He held it up to her with an exasperated look.  
“Hang on, I have an idea.” She cam over, shimming her shorts up on her way over. She took his shirt wiped some blood from her shoulder on it. Then threw it at him. Dean caught it, getting a little of the blood on his hands raising his eyebrows in approval at her quick thinking. They sat down at the table with their supplies, looking over each others wounds. Dean’s knife wound was clean, and would heal easily, Andie’s gunshot would, was more serious. It had gone through, and true to Sam’s earlier statement, hadn’t hit anything important, but was still going to require a couple of stitches. Sam walked into the motel room, carrying two bags. He took in the too of them, and chuckled to himself softly.  
“So… I see you guys are not of ‘I’m going to kill you’ mode anymore. So, who exactly are you?” Sam asked pointing at Andie. “Cause you see, I found a bag of your stuff in your car. Tons of I.D.’s and things of that nature, as well as a couple more of those lovely knives that you used on my brother. But I kinda got the feeling that none of those I.D.’s and badges are actually you.”  
“My name is Andie Neale, and I’m looking into the people that have been going missing.” Andie spoke calmly. It was too calm in Dean’s opinion, almost like it was rehearsed.  
“Us too. What do you know about them.” Dean said while dealing with the hole in her shoulder. She looked at him and Sam suspiciously.  
“Just that everyone that has gone missing was last scene at a raucous party, extremely drunk.”  
“Your Lying!” Sam yelled at her and held up a book. Dean and Andie looked at it with jaws dropped. “You’re a hunter. And you know what your looking for. Who is it?” Dean’s gaze shifted to the woman he was sitting next to, his appreciation for her growing. She had totally played him.  
“You two are hunters as well?” Dean nodded his head. “I don’t know who he is. Just what he is. I have not found him. I’m looking for an Encantado.”  
“Ah what?” Dean asked.  
“An Encantado. It’s a Brazilian shape shifting dolphin. The are extremely popular, and kidnap people they like from parties near the water. However, this is the first time I’ve ever heard of one in the United States.” She spoke easily, with an unassuming tone.  
“How do you know it’s in a man’s form. It’s kidnapped both men and women.” Sam asked, he moved over to put a bandage on Dean’s shoulder.  
“They always take a male’s form. And as for men and women being taken, I can only assume they are more open. You can always spot an Encantado, because they are the life of the party. They almost always have a hat and bald head, because in both forms they have their blowhole on the top of their head. That works to my advantage in finding him.”  
“Wait, I remember seeing a guy at the party last night, we were inside and he was wearing a Fedora. I thought it was odd how everyone was fawning over him.” Dean said. “Could that have been the En…” he struggled again with the name.  
“Encantado? Very likely. There also an almost one hundred percent probability that he will be at the Ice Plant party tonight.” Andie picked up her bag and her her knife. “I have to stop him before he hurts anyone else.”  
“Wait, Andie, what happens to an Encantado’s victims?” Sam asked.  
“They are lost, to the dolphin’s world. If they ever manage to find their way out, they have usually gone mad.” Her eyes never met the boys, until she had collected all of her things. “Can I have my keys please? I have work to do, and this bullet wound and the lost time are enough inconvenience as it is.” She was looking at Sam, but gave Dean a quick glace at the end.  
“We will help you. Give her her keys back Sam. How do we kill this son of a bitch?” Dean asked her as he stood from the table. Andie held up her curved knife that she had used in their fight earlier.  
“Silver.” Both Sam and Dean grinned. Dean held up his pistol.  
“We got this, Babe. Silver bullets.” Andie grinned at him, and they got to work, prepping for the hunt.  
That evening they packed up their cars and rode to the ice plant. The party was in swing and people were milling about inside, while loud EDM music played inside.  
“Okay, everyone remember the plan?” Dean asked.  
“Find the dolphin, lure him away from civilians, then pump him full of silver.” Andie said calmly looking at the door to the ice plant. Both Dean and Sam looked at her for a moment, then shrugged and walked inside. They split up and went in search of the Encantado.  
Andie saw him first. He was right where she expected him to be. On the dance floor in the center of the crowd. Andie grabbed a shot, and slammed it back, then ruffled her hair and her clothes a little, and made her way out to put herself in his path. Her plan worked and he pulled her in to his side to dance. It was a popular song, but the moves the Encantado was putting down made it feel dirty than more that half the sex she had . Something deep inside of her stirred slightly, but she ignored it. She leaned in close to the shifter ear.  
“Let’s get out of here.” He was apparently really buying what she was selling because he agreed, and they made to leave the ice plant. On their way outside she noticed he was taking her towards water. She turned her body toward him slightly. “I don’t think I can wait any longer.” She was hoping that he would be over come by desire and attempt to take her before she made it to the water. He turned to face her with a huge charming smile, then leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back with all her considerable passion, and he ran his hands along the frame of her body. She shivered slightly under his touch, but a minute later, several shots rang out in the night. The Encantado stiffened, then fell to the ground in front of her. He had several bullet holes in him, and saw Sam and Dean with their guns drawn.  
Dean tapped Sam on the arm and said something that Andie couldn’t hear. Her ears were ringing with lust, and her cheeks were hotter than a fireplace. Dean came over to her, and share stared at him, then she realized his lips were moving.  
“What did you say Dean?” Andie shook her head trying to clear it.  
“I asked Sam to call a friend of ours, he can patch us up. He will meet us at our motel. Why don’t you come, he can fix your shoulder.” Andie nodded her head in agreement. “Why don’t you let me drive, Andie. You look a little out of it.” She handed Dean the keys without further prompting and they all walked to the two cars. For several minutes they rode in silence while Dean pretended not to notice how Andie kept squirming in her seat and rubbing her legs together. If it wasn’t for her seeming fog, Dean would think she was trying to get some friction between her legs for relief.  
Then out of nowhere Andie undid her pants and slid them down. She reached over and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling to her center. She was flushed and hot… and soaking wet. Dean simply couldn’t help himself. He sank his fingers into her warmth, as they drove. Andie rode his fingers through two orgasms on the rest of the way back to the motel, then pulled her pants up and got out of the car. He watched her walk into the motel, as he sat there with a throbbing erection. He got his breathing under control then followed her inside. Castiel and Sam were already waiting inside. He looked Dean over then put two fingers to his forehead, and healed him. He stalked over to Andie and looked her over appraisingly.  
“You can heal her too, Cas, the bullet hole is from Sam.” Dean said.  
“This will probably burn and sting and hurt a lot, but it will heal all your scars as well as your new injuries.” He reached up and put his fingers to her forehead. She let out a pained sigh, but Castiel didn’t look satisfied. “It should have healed everything, I don’t understand.”  
“I guess, some scars are meant to be carried for a life time.” Andie inspected her shoulder under the dressing, which looked good as new. “Well guys, its been fun. If you ever need help call me.” She handed Dean her number on a business card.  
“So Neale is your real last name.” Dean laughed, but his face fell when Andie headed out the door to leave. “See ya next time, sweetheart.”


End file.
